warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerat System
The Gerat System is an unspectacular Imperial star system recently come to prominence due to the successful prosecution of the Geratomran Reconquest. The star system is part of the mineral-rich Agritha Sub-sector of the Chiros Sector, a frontier realm that encompasses systems in both the Segmentum Pacificus and the Segmentum Tempestus. The Gerat System derives its name from its sun, a stable type L-V orange dwarf star still early in the stellar life cycle. Notable Planets *'Gerat I' - The first world of the Gerat System is an uninhabited dwarf planet of merely 0.01 Terran mass. Utterly unremarkable, the planet nevertheless is circled by three moons which may one day be exploited. *'Gerat II' - Considerably bigger than its neighbour, Gerat II is a sizeable planet, roughly two times the mass of Mercury in the Sol System. Due to its lack of an atmosphere, the planet is officially categorised as a Dead World. *'Gerat III' - Better known as Geratomro, Gerat III is the only inhabited world in the star system, making it its de facto Mundus Primus,. As such it is also sometimes referred to as Gerat Prime. Geratomro is a temperate world and closely resembles Terra during the first two millennia of human civilisation. Geratomro is slightly larger than humanity's birthworld with a mass of 1.1 Terran masses. Geratomro is a grade III temperate world with a wide variety of climatic zones including forests, steppes, tundras and large oceans. Officially classified as an Industrial World, Geratomro's industrial output pales in comparison to that of more developed worlds such as Paragon or a standard Imperial Hive World. Nevertheless, with the untapped resources of an entire star system at its disposal, Geratomro may one day grow into a powerhouse such as Armageddon, especially after its recolonisation by the Imperium in the wake of the Geratomran Reconquest. *'Gerat IV' - Gerat IV is the smaller of the Gerat System's two gas giants. Its size of 5.33 AU and mass 1,000 times that of Terra make it equivalent in size to Jupiter. Gerat IV's surface is sparsely occupied by vast Imperial gas extraction platforms although its true wealth comes from mining its 46 moons. The mineral wealth of these satellites has led to the creation of a great Guild Captains freeport where large syndicates, corporations and trading guilds vie for the most lucrative deals. Such is the potential of this market that even the Rogue Traders of House Ynnyg have established a trading outpost there. The Adeptus Mechanicus also maintains smaller testing facilities on the moons of Gerat IV. The last official census put the total population of these colonies at 897,146 souls. *'Gerat V' - With an orbital distance of 6.88 AU from its star, Gerat V is a monstruous gas giant that dwarfs even its large neighbour. Composed of lighter gases than Gerat IV, it is only 426 times the size of Terra despite its larger circumference. Gerat V supports no less than 39 moons, most of which are inhabited. While gas extraction and mining colonies are dominant, Gerat V boasts several sublunar agricolae, allowing it to be self-sufficient. Several of Gerat V's moons have been given over to the Imperial Navy and the system's modest defence fleet. The moons of Gerat V also serve as the system's principal troop marshaling grounds. According to the latest census of Gerat V's population, no less than 2,001,765 men, women and children live on Gerat V and its satellites. However, the location of these colonies on the outer edge of the system makes them frequent targets for human pirates and xenos raiders. *'Gerat VI and VII' - The twin worlds of Gerat VI and Gerat VII are an anomaly yet to be fully understood. Both planets are rocky superworlds following a shared elliptical orbit around Gerat. Their atmospheres are highly toxic, which explains their classifications as Dead Worlds. Together, Gerat VI and VII form a planetary subsystem 9 AU wide and with a combined mass of 321 Terras. Sources *''Shadowsword'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, pg. 28 Category:G Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:System